A Fantasy Made Real
by phoenixreal
Summary: Alt Universe: Ichigo has a problem. He has a very unusual fetish that he doesn't know how to get fulfilled. Luckily for him, the internet is home to the Espada Forums, a place where his fantasy just might be able to come true. Consensual Non Consent! Ichigo/Grimmjow/Renji/Shuuhei/Aizen


Ichigo Kurosaki knew that what he wanted was unusual. Hell, most would even say perverse and twisted. But he couldn't help it. It had been two years since he went away to college, and two years since his dorm roommate at the time showed him the first video. He laughed it off with him as they watched the actors overact their parts in what was supposed to be a vicious gang rape scene. It was a moment of "look what I found, holy shit" for his roommate but for Ichigo it was different. There was something more about it that he would soon figure out.

It wasn't that he wanted to participate in a gang rape like that. No, the problem was very much that he wanted to _be _gang raped like that.

Now, he sat in his bed, under the covers with his earbuds in and watching the tiny images dance across the phone. His breath was bated as he watched the set up for the video unfold. It was typical, young man goes to the wrong part of town at night. He encounters a dark figure, then more. Ichigo's heart began to beat faster along with the anticipation of what he knew was about to happen. He slipped his hand down to stroke himself, finding the arousal almost painful. Then the young man is grabbed, and stripped of his clothes, thrown to the ground, and they laugh at him. One of them comes up with some rope and they tie his arms behind his back, then cinch his ankles to his thighs. His hand slipped up and down his dripping length as he started to pant a little openly. Now, the first one pushed him down and began to take him roughly from behind. Another one forced his mouth open and began to violently fuck his mouth. It was almost too much for him to stop from going over the edge immediately, but he slowed down because he didn't want to come until he was done watching the video.

He bit down on his lip hard as he slowed his hand. He was throbbing with need by this time, but the video wasn't quite done yet. After the first one was done, they threw him to his back on the ground, forcing his legs apart as the last one of them came forward and pinned him harshly as he brutally ground into him. Now, Ichigo grabbed himself at the base tightly to try and stop from going over. It was a close one, that time. He was vaguely glad his roommate was on a date tonight and would sleep over at his girlfriend's house. The video was longer than usual, and actually good quality, even on the small phone screen.

The young man on the screen was crying as one of them pushed his head back and began to come onto his face. The video ended abruptly and Ichigo wondered if there was more of it. He'd have to look and see if he couldn't find a longer version of it. It must have been cut from a longer piece. He put his phone to the side and reached down with one hand while he stroked himself with the other. He slipped two fingers into himself, hissing at the sudden stretch. If he had his own place, he would have ordered something bigger, but he couldn't have something like a dildo or a vibrator around in the dorms. That was just asking for trouble.

As it was, he imagined himself in the place of that young man on the video, being held down, fucked mercilessly, used like a cock sleeve and nothing more… He didn't last but a few moments after that until he came all over his hand, quite a bit because it had been a while since his roommate had gone away for the night. He reached over and grabbed the tissues, cleaning himself up and tossing them in the trash and straightening his pajamas. His heart was still beating too fast, though, and in his mind the images replayed again and again.

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

It was a couple weeks later that he came across a website called the Espada Forum. He registered and browsed around the place to find the place was for people that liked the same sort of things that he did. He excitedly read other people's experiences, wanting the same things, feeling weird when they saw violent imagery, all of that. He couldn't believe there were other people like him. He didn't feel as alone as before. He noted that there were both women and men on the forum. There were subforums for straight men, gay men, straight women, gay women, bisexual men, and bisexual women. He went to the forum for straight men and was disappointed. It was all women dominating men. There were some that talked about having a woman peg them with a strap on, and while that sounded hot, it wasn't what he was looking for. He frowned and chose the forum for gay men and found what he was looking for.

But he wasn't gay. At least he didn't _think _he was gay. He frowned and found the type of thing he wanted there. Maybe he was gay? He had no idea now what to think. No, he wasn't gay, he thought and closed the page. He wasn't. He was straight, and straight men didn't fantasize about being raped by other men. He swallowed hard and made a vow to not go back to it again.

Instead, he signed up for some dating apps and started going on dates with some girls. It was nice, and he enjoyed himself. It even led to sex a few times. But it wasn't the same. He couldn't get off unless he started thinking about one of the videos he had seen. He didn't know what to do, but he knew he was confused. So back to the Espada Forum he went. He posted some questions, about if it was normal for a straight guy to have those kind of fantasies. He got a resounding no, that straight guys wouldn't fantasize about other men doing them, it would be women.

Then he came across a thread. It was talking about fulfilling fantasies and what people would do to get theirs fulfilled. There were people talking about arranging meetings with strangers to act out the scenarios in their head. With bated breath, he clicked through and found himself on a plain website with a few boxes. Name, address with entry codes, phone number, and fantasy. He checked the site address and it was still from the Espada Forums, just a different section. He hesitated. What would happen if he filled this out? Would someone come to him? Would some random stranger text him out of the blue? He swallowed and before he knew it, his fingers were typing out the details of his deepest, darkest fantasies. He submitted it.

Now, he would wait.

After two months, nothing had happened, and Ichigo got into a routine of living a relatively normal life for a college student. He still would watch his videos on weekends when his roommate was gone, and he would often go read at the Espada Forum, sometimes answer posts, sometimes making new ones. There were excellent video recommendations, he found, and new websites he had never heard of with pictures and gifs. To be honest, he had almost forgotten about signing up on the webpage. When he did think of it, he imagined that no one read those, and it was just for them to collect information. Strangely, he'd gotten no spam despite giving all of his personal information.

He was still going on dates through a dating app he liked. No matter what, they left him unfulfilled, and now that he had explored it, he knew why, but he didn't want to put himself in any _real _danger. He just wanted to _feel_ like he was in real danger.

He sighed, changing his clothes for his date tonight. His roommate James was lying back in his bed. He looked up at him. "Well, well, another date Casanova? What's that, the third one this week?"

Ichigo smirked. "Yeah, yeah, just can't seem to find the right girl," he said with a sigh as he buttoned his shirt up. "But this girl is cute, look," he said and turned his phone around to show him a picture.

"Holy breasts batman!" James muttered. "She's got cleavage for miles. But she's got green hair. You know what they say about the ones with the strange colored hair."

"What do they say about them?" Ichigo asked, sitting down and tying his shoes.

"Well, you know, something," James stammered, obviously not knowing any more about the subject.

"Ha, well, see you in the morning if all goes well," Ichigo said, putting his phone in his pocket and grabbing his keys.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do! Hell, don't do anything I would do!" James called after him.

Ichigo was meeting this girl at a mid-priced Italian place. He thought it would be good for a first impression and great food for relatively cheap. He pulled up and saw her immediately. She was leaning back on a fast little sports car smoking a cigarette. He didn't remember it saying she smoked on her profile. Well, one little thing wouldn't matter. He'd tolerate the smoke because she was gorgeous. She was all curves and was wearing a black dress that accentuated every one of them. He walked up to her and waved as he approached.

"Itsygo!" she said, then giggled. "Whoops, sometimes I have a speech impediment. Nice to meet you. I'm Nelliel, but you can call me Nel. Let me put this out, and we can go in," she said.

Now that he was seeing her in person, he wondered exactly how old she was because she definitely was older than twenty. There was no way she was less than twenty-five or so. He shrugged. He could handle an older woman. They went in and got seated. She was talkative and spent most of the next hour dominating the conversation. He thought she had a strong personality, that was for sure.

He found out she had an adopted brother with the name Grimmjow, and a good friend named Renji. She also talked about a guy named Shūhei and Sōsuke. Ichigo didn't know what to think about her talking about these other men on a date, but she must have been close to them. She worked as a photographer for a magazine and was quite independent.

"So why are you on a dating app?" Ichigo asked. "I mean, you seem to have everything going for you, why in the world would you need to come to online dating?"

She smiled broadly. "Oh, just a little diversion. Sometimes I like to go out and have a good time with no stress on the dating scene. It can be nice to go out without expectations, you know," she said.

Ichigo frowned a little because he had some expectations, and they led back to her place for the night. He cleared his throat. "So, what do you want to do after this?" he asked.

"Well, dinner and a movie is always fun," she said. "There's a couple good ones showing tonight."

He smiled, glad he'd saved up the last couple weeks. "Awesome. Let's go," he said.

"Oh, why not just take my car?" she said as they got up to pay.

"Uh, sure, I guess so, but what about mine?" he asked as they got outside.

"Make sure it's locked up and I can bring you back to it after we're done," she said, again with that smile.

Ichigo nodded. "Alright, sounds good. No reason to waste gas, right?" he said. "Let me make sure it's locked," he said, pulling out his key fob and clicking the lock again just to make sure. "Okay. Shall we?"

"Please," she said and walked over to the car. It was a very nice car, Ichigo thought as he got in. "It's my brother's," she said as she buckled her seatbelt. "He lets me borrow it sometimes."

"Oh, alright," he said.

The headed out to the movie theater where they easily agreed on a film to see. They got a couple drinks and a tub of popcorn. Ichigo was actually looking forward to this movie, so halfway through it, he realized he hadn't put any moves on her at all. And she didn't seem to be giving any signals either. He swallowed and wondered what she was thinking. The rest of the movie, he thought more on it and missed the ending he was so worried. The way things were going, he was going to end up back at the dorms tonight.

"That was great!" she said. "I had a wonderful time!" she said, smiling at him.

"Oh, me too!" Ichigo agreed. "What now?" he asked.

She frowned and tapped her chin. "I know, we should go back to my place for a nightcap, what do you say?"

Ichigo grinned. "Oh, sure, that sounds like fun," he said. Maybe tonight wouldn't be a wash after all.

They arrived at lovely looking house away from everything. There were no neighbors close by, and it was surrounded by a thick hedge. She got out and gestured for him to follow her. He did, watching the way her skirt rode up her thigh a little as she walked. She led him in and to a kitchen, where she poured them each a glass of wine.

"Are you even old enough to drink?" she asked, smiling. "Your profile said you were twenty-one but I don't believe it."

Ichigo blushed a little, from the wine or at being caught. "Well, I'm twenty, so I'm close enough," he muttered, sipping the wine.

"Want a little tour?" she asked, finishing her wine in one long drink, surprising Ichigo.

"Uh, sure," he said, downing his own glass to catch up with her. If he felt a little heady, he didn't let it bother him. He wasn't used to alcohol that often after all.

She took him around, showing him all the rooms until they got to the last room: her bedroom.

"And this is my room," she said, gesturing to the closed door.

"Oh, um, can I see what it looks like?" he asked, trying to seem casual about it.

She smiled again. "Oh, are you _sure_ you want me to open this door?"

Ichigo arched a brow at her and nodded. "Um, yeah, that's what I said…"

"Okay," she smirked and pushed the door open. The room was pitch black, though. "The light switch is just in the door there," she said as she stepped back.

Ichigo was confuse a bit at the way she was acting but he stepped into the doorway and reach for the light.

Immediately, someone grabbed him by the wrist and yanked him into the dark room. He gasped as he felt someone else grab his other arm. He still couldn't see anything, but he heard breathing now. There were people in this room, hiding in the dark!

"Hey, let me go!" he yelped, and then someone wrapped something around his mouth, gagging him.

"Mumph!" he tried as he felt both arms twisted behind him and he felt rope against his skin. They were tying his arms behind his back. His heartrate skyrocketed and he wondered just what was going on here.

"Nel, be a dear and hit the light," he heard a smooth voice say nearby.

Suddenly, the room was awash in light. He could see now. He was standing at the foot of a king-sized sleigh bed. At the head of it, sat a man with brilliant red hair and tattoos on his face and arms. Standing beside the bed was a man with black hair and tattoos across his face. Both were grinning at him. The only other thing in the room was a chair that sat in the corner where a man with wavy brown hair was sitting with his legs crossed. Someone was behind him, hands locked around his biceps. He heaved rapid breaths as he stared at the man in the chair.

"Ah, what have we here?" he said and stood up slowly. He was wearing a beige business suit and a red tie. He walked over and cupped Ichigo's face, and when Ichigo jerked away from him, he slapped him. "No, no, none of that. You don't seem to realize your position, do you?"

He pulled a bit and turned his head behind him to get a look at the guy holding him. He was slightly taller with blue hair and bright blue eyes. He swallowed, feeling spit drip from the edges of his mouth. He growled against the gag and turned behind him to see Nel was standing inside the door, fiddling with a camera.

"I told you I was a photographer, Itsygo," she said as she came forward. "I didn't tell you that while our date was fun, it wasn't going anywhere. I'm a lesbian and very happy with my girlfriend Tier."

Ichigo's eyes widened. It was all a lie? The whole thing?

"He's fit enough," came the gruff voice from the guy holding him. He struggled again, but he had an iron grip.

Nel snapped a picture with the camera blinding him for a second. "I believe I've already told you about everyone tonight. This is Sōsuke," she said, gesturing to the brown-haired man. "And behind you is Grimmjow, my adopted brother. And the redhead there is Renji, and the last is Shūhei."

He tried to say "What do you want with me" but it came out "wot oo oo ant ith ee" and the one holding him from behind jerked him a little.

"Oh, we're going to have some fun, Ichigo, was it?" Sōsuke said, putting a hand on his chest over his heart for a second. "But first, let's get rid of these clothes. They're in the way."

Ichigo started to struggle again, but Grimmjow only yanked on him more. Sōsuke started unbuttoning his shirt very slowly. Ichigo looked down, watching him go down the buttons. He was panting behind the gag as the last one came undone, his shirt falling open. Sōsuke took his hands and smoothed them over his chest, pausing to pinch painfully at his nipples. He had never been touched like this by another man, and he'd never had anyone ever mess with his nipples. It hurt, but at the same time, he kind of liked the feeling of having them touched.

"Good, good, he's responsive. It won't be a boring night after all," Sōsuke said as his fingers went for the button on his slacks. Ichigo tried to move back away from him only to have the back of his head smacked by Grimmjow.

"Be still, dammit, or yer gonna get hurt worse," he growled and Ichigo didn't know what to do.

Sōsuke slipped his slacks down off his hips. He pulled on the band of his boxer shorts and then slipped them over his hips and down, both pooling at his feet. He hummed and reached between his legs, grasping him and stroking him. Ichigo winced, his touching setting his body on fire as sensitive as it was right then.

"Ah, look, I think he's enjoying himself," Sōsuke said after a few moments of stimulating him.

"No, op!" he mumbled through the gag.

"No one here is going to stop until you are well, and truly fucked, do you understand that?" Sōsuke said as he grabbed his chin and tilted his head up toward him. "Do you get what's happening now?"

Ichigo could help the sudden wave of intense arousal that went over him. He was scared out of his mind, but it was exciting at the same time.

"Come on, Sōsuke, I'm getting bored," Renji said from the bed. "You can't just play with him all night."

Sōsuke smirked. "Of course, I wouldn't want anyone to get bored. Grimmjow, lay him down over here on his stomach," he gestured toward the bed.

He fought the hold, but he couldn't get anywhere as he was dumped onto the bed. He felt someone removing his shoes and his pants and boxers from around his ankles. He turned his head to the side and glared at the redhead named Renji.

"He's got fire, I give him that," Renji said, reaching out and ruffling a hand through his hair.

"Ng!" he grunted, shaking his head.

"He's got a nice, tight ass," he heard the black-haired one, Shūhei say, and felt hands sliding against him.

"But has he had it plowed before, is the question," Grimmjow said and slid a hand and shoved a finger deep inside him.

"Ah!" he gasped, feeling the strange sensation of someone else touching him there. It wasn't like when he did it himself at all.

"I think he plays with himself," Grimmjow said, twisting and working another finger into him, making Ichigo whine. "He's not as tight as he should be if he were really a virgin."

Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut and tried to think about anything but the questing fingers inside him. He hummed loudly as he started brushing up against something that felt really different and good. He felt him put a hand on his lower back and then start plunging his fingers back and forth in him harder. He felt tears already. He couldn't stop them, whether from shame or frustration, he didn't know.

"Here, let me get a good angle," Nel said as she appeared where Ichigo could see her again. Again, she snapped a picture and moved away.

"I get the cherry?" Grimmjow said, fingers still buried inside him. "It was my sister that found him for us."

Sōsuke nodded. "Yes, go ahead. You can have first. Here," he said and Ichigo heard him toss something over him to Grimmjow.

Grimmjow leaned over his back, his hardness pressing up against his ass through his jeans. "You scared?" he growled as he thrust his hips into him.

"leese, no," he whimpered through the gag.

"Nah, be a good boy, and I'll take that gag off. It won't matter because there ain't no one that can hear you where we are even if you scream bloody murder," Grimmjow told him, and he could feel him and he couldn't help the fact his own cock was throbbing right then.

Ichigo shut his eyes again and felt Grimmjow stand up. He heard the zipper of his jeans. He panted, his heart hammering in his chest. Then he felt him pressing against him, sliding against the outside until he pressed in enough to breech him with the tip. Ichigo tensed, gasping at the strange feeling of pain and pressure. Then he pulled back, sliding out for a second, before he slid forward until he was fully sheathed. Ichigo's eyes went wide at the feeling of something that size going into him. He was obviously not small in any fashion.

"That's tight," Grimmjow commented, tossing something onto the bed. Ichigo turned his head and saw that it was a bottle of clear stuff. Renji reached over and picked it up.

"Don't take all night to get yer nut off," Renji muttered. "I think I'm gonna play wit his mouth some."

Ichigo shook his head, feeling Grimmjow slowly thrusting into him. Renji reached behind his head and untied the gag, pulling it off. Ichigo gasped a gulp of air, feeling tears hot on his cheeks.

"Please, stop!" he begged.

Instead of stopping, Grimmjow only got a bit faster and Renji grabbed him by the hair and jerked his head back. "Now, you bite, you don't get out of here alive, understand?" Renji told him.

Ichigo believed him. So he nodded right before he moved up, pulling himself out of the jeans he was wearing and pressing up against his lips. Ichigo opened slightly, and Renji snapped his hips, shoving himself deep into his mouth and throat. Ichigo gagged, choking some on him because he was not small either.

"Do a good job, you you're going to be sucking Grimmjow's cock next after he's done fucking your ass," Sōsuke said as he sat back down in the chair at the side of the room.

"Good positioning!" Nel announced snapping a couple pictures again.

Ichigo couldn't concentrate on anything except the cock in his mouth and the one filling his ass. He managed to figure out how to breath around him, taking heavy breaths through his nose when he pulled back before shoving forward again. Ichigo didn't know how long it was taking, but it felt like forever. Suddenly, Grimmjow leaned over him again, slamming up hard and sliding a hand underneath him grab him.

"He's leaking like crazy," Grimmjow said, and Ichigo felt his face heat up. He had to be harder than he'd ever been in his life.

"I think he likes it," Sōsuke said. "Continue so he can service me."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll bust my nut soon enough," Grimmjow growled, slamming back into him harder.

Tears were streaming down his face constantly and he couldn't stop them as Renji grabbed his head with both hands and slammed down into his throat. Ichigo could feel his cock throb as he came. He came off and he coughed for a second. Behind him, Grimmjow seemed to be coming closer because he was ramming into him hard enough that he was bouncing the bed. He reached under and began stroking him with one hand as he thrust into him. Ichigo flexed his hands in their binding and let out a low moaning sound.

"Ya sound like a bitch in heat," Grimmjow said as he jerked his hand on him.

The words he said just sent him over the edge as he felt himself let go. Grimmjow thrust a couple more times then slammed into him hard and Ichigo could feel the pulsing of his cock as he came too. Finally, he pulled out of him, slapping his ass hard as he stepped back.

"Bring him here," Sōsuke said and adjusted himself to pull himself out of his slacks.

Grimmjow jerked Ichigo to his feet and led him stumbling over to him. "On yer knees, slut."

Ichigo fell to his knees easily and Sōsuke grabbed his head and forced him down until he started struggling against him for breath, then let him up enough to get a breath before shoving him back down on him again. He saw the flash of the camera again and he knew she was still in here taking pictures of what was happening. He didn't know how long he was pressed down on Sōsuke, coming up and trying to breathe, but eventually he grabbed his head hard and slammed it down all the way, sliding his cock down his throat and coming. He let him go and he fell back from it.

"Not bad for a newbie," Sōsuke said.

Shūhei grabbed him by the arm and dragged him back to the bed. "You're not done yet, princess."

"No, no more, please…" he whimpered as he was tossed onto the bed again. Shūhei sat at the head of the bed.

"Come here, don't make me say it again," he said.

Ichigo got up on his knees and moved toward him. As soon as he was close enough, Shūhei reached out and grabbed him by the arm and pulled him toward him.

"Bottle?" he said and Renji tossed it to him.

Ichigo now realized it was lube. At least they were using lube, he guessed as Shūhei poured some on his hand and slicked his cock with it. He then pulled him up.

"You're going to ride, and you're going to do it well, or we're going to shove two cocks up your ass at the same fucking time," he said, and Ichigo gulped, thinking there was no way that was anatomically possible.

He positioned him and Ichigo felt him at his entrance. He was in control, but he knew that he couldn't put him off very long. He slipped down slowly. It was too slow for Shūhei though because he thrust his hips up into him sharply. Ichigo whimpered as he felt his cock slide the rest of the way into him. He didn't know exactly how to do this, so he tried his best. After a few minutes of slowly riding him, Shūhei growled and dumped him over on his back, slamming down into him. Ichigo gasped out as he felt his own arousal had returned in full.

"This slut is already hard again," Shūhei growled out as he thrust into him harshly.

"What kinda guy gets off on getting raped by four guys," Grimmjow said from the other side of the bed.

Ichigo felt his face flush red and he turned his face away, only to have it yanked back to the front. "Don't look away, bitch. I'm not done with you yet," Shūhei said settling into a brutal rhythm that slammed right into the spot that felt really good every time he thrust in and out.

He was moaning pretty much nonstop because it felt so good. He gasped as he suddenly came from being fucked alone. Shūhei grunted and thrust into him a couple more times before he let go inside him. After a second, he pulled out and he thought they were done. They had to be done.

"I haven't had his ass yet," Renji said and came over and flipped him to his stomach again.

Before he could think, he'd plunged down into him again. He whimpered as he fucked him again, but this time he couldn't even think straight. Everything felt so amazing and good as he felt him sliding in and out of him again and again. He didn't want him to stop. He saw the flash again. How many pictures had she taken so far? He didn't know, or care, he just wanted them to keep fucking him because he couldn't think straight at all.

"He's gonna get off again if you keep fucking him like that," he heard Grimmjow say, and he was right. He was whimpering as he rubbed against the sheets and hard once more.

"This bitch loves to be fucked. Such a cock whore," Renji said as he thrust into him harder and harder.

"I've never seen a slut take this many dicks and still be able to get off on it," Grimmjow said with a laugh.

Ichigo felt Renji come into him then, leaving his own arousal throbbing and pressed against his belly. Renji flipped him over on his back and laughed. "Look at this, he's dripping still."

Ichigo whined as he began stroking him. He wouldn't be able to last very long at the way things were going. He couldn't believe he'd already gotten off twice and was almost there a third time. He'd never ever been able to do something like that before. Then, Renji leaned over and sucked Ichigo into his mouth. Ichigo's eyes went wide and he gasped at the sensation of his mouth on him. It wasn't his first blow job, of course, he'd had girls do it before, but this felt different. Hotter and more…something. He couldn't name it but there was something there. He nearly screamed when he came in the redhead's mouth.

Honestly, he couldn't think at all then. Everything sort of blurred together and the world blanked. He couldn't think, he couldn't move, he couldn't do anything. But the strangest thing happened. He felt someone let his arms go, and then he was wrapping himself around them, clutching them desperately. He was panting for breath still, and he hurt in so many places, but he felt entirely amazing.

"There, now, yer alright," he heard and it sounded like Grimmjow.

"Have you got him?" That was Sōsuke's voice.

"You can head home, we'll take care of him," came Renji's voice from the other side of him.

"Call if you need anything," Shūhei said and he heard the door open and close again.

"I'll leave you alone," Nel said softly and there was another bright camera flash.

He had no idea what was going on, but he needed sleep right then, and he fell into a deeper and more dreamless sleep than he'd ever felt before.

When morning came, he woke up feeling comfortable and warm. He couldn't remember at first what had happened, then his sore body reminded him keenly of what had gone on the night before. His eyes flew open and he sat up. He was in the bedroom in Nel's house. Someone had dressed him in a set of pajamas, and he saw his clothes neatly hung on the hook behind the door. He got up a little painfully and got his clothes and changed into them.

He opened the door and smelled food and his stomach growled in response. He swallowed and followed the hallway back to the kitchen where Nel was busy setting plates on the table. She looked up as he came into the room.

"Come on, sit down. You should be hungry," she said and indicated a chair.

It was like a dreamworld as he sat down. He looked at the plate of food, then looked up at her. She was acting like everything was normal.

"The boys will be back in a minute," she told him as he realized there were three other plates set out.

He heard talking and looked up to see Grimmjow and Renji chatting with each other about something to do with sports as they came into the room. Ichigo thought the whole thing was too surreal after what had happened last night. Then it dawned on him.

"You're all from the Espada Forums, aren't you?" he asked looking up to see Nel smiling at him.

"Ah, I knew you were a smart one last night while we were out and about. You were even smart enough to let me prattle on about everything without interruption. That's a rarity I find with men," Nel told him.

Grimmjow sat down next to him, and Renji across from him. Grimmjow picked up his fork and looked over at Ichigo. "Yeah, Sōsuke runs the forums. He usually don't get involved in the fun, but your message intrigued him and he wanted to come join us."

"So, it was all an act," Ichigo said, feeling somewhat amazed at what just happened.

"Of course, you don't think we'd actually force someone against their will, do you?" Renji said around a mouthful of food.

Ichigo shook his head and proceeded to eat and be involved in what was apparently morning talk for them. He found out that the house was indeed Nel's, but her bedroom was actually in a part of the house that hadn't been on the tour. The spare room was used when they needed someplace to entertain at. Renji and Grimmjow were roommates and often did forum requests now and then, either together or separately. Shūhei was another friend of theirs, and of course Sōsuke was the owner of the forums. He was a business man by trade and ran the forum as a side business. It didn't bring much revenue in, but he did it because it made people happy.

"I'm just… I don't know what to say, other than thank you for the most intense and amazing night of my life," Ichigo said as Nel cleared the plates away.

"Y'know, don't have to be a one-time thing," Renji said and dropped a wink at him. "I certainly had fun with you last night, and you cry so pretty."

Ichigo blushed to his roots and looked down. He nodded slowly. "Okay," he said.

And it wasn't a one-time thing at all.


End file.
